1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid droplet jetting apparatus which jets liquid droplets from nozzles.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ink-jet printing apparatus (ink-jet printer) in which two ink-jet heads extending to cover an entire length in a width direction of a paper are arranged face-to-face mutually, sandwiching the paper is known. An ink is jetted from the two printing heads, onto the paper transported in a transporting direction which is orthogonal to the width direction of the paper. Accordingly, it is possible to carry out printing simultaneously on both surfaces of the paper.
Moreover, an image forming apparatus in which one recording head is arranged to face only one side of a paper is also known. Moreover, in a case of carrying out printing only on one side of the paper, after the printing is carried out on one surface of the paper by jetting the ink from a recording head onto the transported paper, the paper is discharged. Whereas, in a case of carrying out printing on both surfaces (sides) of the paper, after the printing is carried out on one surface of the paper, the paper is turned over by carrying out switch-back transporting. Then, a printing is carried out on the opposite side of the paper by jetting the ink from the recording head, and the paper is discharged. In this manner, in the later image forming apparatus described above, a printing mode is switched to one of the printing only on one surface of a paper and the printing on both surfaces of the paper.
Here, in the former ink-jet printing apparatus described above, it is possible to carry out printing on both surfaces of a paper by jetting an ink from both the printing heads as it has been described above. Moreover, it is also possible to carry out printing only on one surface of the paper when the ink is jetted from only one of the two printing heads. Consequently, in the later ink-jet printing apparatus, it is possible to switch easily to one of the double-face printing or the single-face printing without providing a mechanism for carrying out the switch-back transporting by switching between whether to jet the ink from both the printing heads or to jet the ink from only one of the two ink-jet heads.